On their own
by half-blood goddess
Summary: James Potter needs a break, but when he and the marauders go on a camping trip, who will they run into?
1. Epilogue

**On their own**

_A/N- This is my first fan fic so please be kind! __I've had this story Idea playing in my head for a long time now so I finally found time to write it! Yay! I must tell you that flames will be used to roast marshmallows over the camp fire! Yum! _

_Right now my friend is harassing me about what not to do, HELP ME! ;)_

_Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, then I wouldn't be writing this now would I?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter one

Prologue

James Potter was frustrated. That Sirius could tell. He was currently pacing around his bedroom, if you could call pacing jumping over strewn clothes among other things. His hand grabbed his hair so hard that Sirius thought he would pull some out and he would have to use Aunt Beatrice's hair re-growing solution, _again. _Sirius was frustrated too, but not nearly as much as James was right now. The reason?

_Betty Boopsley had come home._

Betty Boopsley was James' evil next door neighbour. Well, not as evil as the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort that was running around the place terrorising the wizarding world at this current time. But she _was _evil. There was a deep family feud between the Potter's and the Boopsley's that dated back to James' great, great, great, great grandfather, called James potter and Betty's great, great, great, _oh well you get the point! _Grandmother, surprisingly, called Betty Boopsley. Well, the dead James Potter apparently stole the dead Betty's pet Chinese fireball dragon for a ride and _accidently _flew it into the great lake on the potter Estate (apparently, if you dived down far enough you might be able to see the skeleton, but the lake was so deep that no-one could reach the bottom, even with the help of gilliweed!). Dead Betty supposedly cursed the Potter Family with untameable black messy hair. Of course, James' parent didn't believe in such nonsense, and being the respectable people they were, got on with the Elder Boopsley's. alive James, of course, knew that it was all true and held the grudge of the Potters for his parents. Betty and James despised each other more than Lily Evans despised James!

Betty had been on a two week camping trip to a wizarding campsite in north Wales, as soon as she arrived home, she lost no time in taunting them.

Jumping up to the wall,

"That mutt still here then, eh? If I were you I would have kicked him out by now!" she shouted when she saw them playing quidditch "mind you, If I were you for more than a day I'd probably get some disease that'll make all my hair fall out!". Sirius growled, he surely would have turned into Padfoot andpounced on her to show how much of a mutt he really was if Harold Potter, James' father, hadn't turned up.

"Having fun kids?" he questioned, "Betty! I forgot you were coming home today, you're welcome to grab you broom and join the boys if you want" he smiled at her. Betty was a complete angel to the Potter Elders.

"No thanks, Mr P. I've got to go and unpack my things, but I'll see you later." She threw one last mocking glance at James and Sirius, and jumped into her own yard.

"She's such a suck up" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"I know" mumbled James.

Harold Potter had other thoughts though.

"She's such a lovely girl, isn't she? You should take a leap out of her book James; she's so kind and friendly." With that he turned towards Potter Manor shouting over his shoulder "Your mother said to tell you dinner will be served in fifteen minutes!" then walking down the path.

James and Sirius stood there with their mouths hanging agape

"I swear he'd rather have her for a child instead of me" James uttered after five minutes.

This is what led James to pacing his room and nearly pulling his hair out. He and Sirius had decided instantly that she needed to be pranked, big time. They had spent the whole dinner, conspiring the perfect prank, but couldn't get any new ideas into their heads. They had thought of making her food change into bugs every time some went into her mouth. But they had done that. They thought of making her hair change a different colour every time she thought something bad about them. They had done that, Severus Snape, 4th year. They had thought that she could get one new feature of a Dragon every time she thought of food, because Betty Boopsley loved food, so did James and Sirius, but unlike them, she didn't have Quidditch to keep her fit. But they had done that to Amos Diggory, 6th year.

"I've failed as the ultimate pranker, Padfoot! Take my place as head of the marauders, I'm a failure!" he moaned.

"Your overreacting mate! You're just wired up because she's back" Sirius comforted him "once she's been home a few days, you won't know she's here!" James visibly relaxed,

"Yeah, your right mate, everything will calm down soon and when my heads cleared I'll think of my best ever prank. You know, I've been thinking, maybe we could use a break" he suggested.

"You mean like a 'raid the pantry until your mum catches us' kind of break?" Sirius questioned James curiously

"No, I mean we could go on a holiday, we should go to that wizarding campsite that Boopsley went to with her mum and dad"

"You're serious" Sirius was starting to question James sanity, he was thinking about doing something Boopsley did?

"No, you're Sirius" James smirked

"Grrrrr" Sirius growled

"Ok Padfoot! It was just a joke, you know I can't resist!" whined James "Ok, going off track here, so what do you think? We would have no Adult supervision at all! It'd be so cool!"

"Us...In a tent... on our own... with no adult supervision... Hell yeah! Let's go ask your Parents!" Sirius yelled, getting extremely over excited now, James thought he might have to use _petrificus totalus _(A/N- spelling?) on him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid like try to accio the moon to him, _again_. James shuddered at the memory.

"Yeah! We can get Moony and Wormtail to come to! A marauding holiday! This is gonna be awesome!" and just like that, James and Sirius, two seventeen year old boys, going into the seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, of age in the wizarding world, started to dance around holding hands like two little eight year old girls.

* * *

_A/N- Lily Evans will be in this story, since James/Lily is one of my favourite pairings, in fact, Lily is going to be in the next chapter, so all you Lily Evans fans, you'll like the next chapter! Ok, I'm not very good at authors notes so I'll end here._

_Half-blood goddess xx_


	2. On thier way

_A/N – Ok, it is currently 6:22 am, I have just woken up and I really don't want to get out of my warm cosy bed! But I have to,__. Anyway, hopefully writing this chapter will help lighten my spirits!_

_By the way in my story Petunia Evans is a witch and graduated from Hogwarts two years ago (you'll see how it fit into the plot of Harry Potter later)_

_Disclaimer – I sadly will never own the wonderful and brilliant Universe of Harry Potter, 'breaks down crying'. _

* * *

"LILY!" there was a loud banging of Lily Evans' bedroom door.

"Go away" mumbled the person in the bed, who had her pillow over her ears, sadly, this did not help much with noise, nor did it make her invisible.

"LILY! GET UP OR I'LL CAST AGUMENTI ON YOU!" Petunia Evans yelled at her younger sister, she had now barged into the room and was yelling at the top of her voice,

"What do you want?" Lily groaned, knowing she would have to get up after this, she had been hoping for at least an hour's more sleep.

"Did you forget that we had to go on that camping trip with all your friends?" Petunia huffed, "I honestly don't know why you dragged me along, I don't even want to come on this holiday, I'm not going to get paid for two weeks!" Petunia moaned

"Mum and Dad said that we had to have a responsible adult with us while we're there" Lily explained for what felt like the hundredth time (and probably was) " I honestly don't know what they think we'll get up to though, we are responsible, I'm a perfect for Merlin's sake!"

"Yeah, well, your friends will be here in about ten minutes, so I suggest you get ready" Petunia said before turning and walking out the door. Lily sat there on the edge of her bed for a few seconds, then

"Merlins left sock!" she yelled and ran to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth. She ran back to her bedroom and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, she had worn the top yesterday and it had a chocolate stain on, she cast a quick cleaning charm on it and put it on, along with a pair of old and faded jeans. She put her red hair up into a ponytail and put on a touch of mascara and eyeliner. The bell rang just as she finished, sighing with relief, she heard her mum opening the door and her best friend Hestia's voice

"Hi Mrs. Evans, is Lily upstairs?"

"Hello Hestia, yes she is and how many times do I have to tell you to call me rose!"

"Thanks Mrs Ev- I mean rose" Lily heard Hestia Jones clomping up the stairs, she could never move quietly, she always clomped around everywhere. Hestia walked into the room and as soon as she saw Lily, she ran to give her a hug.

"Hestia! I only just saw you yesterday!" Lily laughed

"yes, well today's a new day, and you always need a hug on a new day, to get your day started!" Hestia said still hugging Lily, she let go

"Well I've already had my day started by Petunia threatening to cast agumenti on me if I didn't get up; you would have though she actually _wanted _to go on this holiday!" Lily laughed

"Ugh, is she still at it! I heard that she spent a whole weekend just cleaning the Ravenclaw tower from top to bottom!" With that Lily broke down into a fit of giggles. The door bell rang and Lily ran downstairs, yelling

"I'll get it!" She opened the door to reveal Marlene, another one of Lily's good friends and the last person going on the trip.

"Lily!" she squealed and hugged Lily tightly, this time Lily hugged her back, "I haven't seen you since the start of the summer holidays! I've missed you!"

"come on, dump your bags in the hall and come upstairs, Hestia's already here" Marlene dumped her bag (probably full of books knowing her) and ran upstairs where Marlene greeting Hestia in the same way as Lily. They talked for a while listening to Petunia's hairdryer until Lily got annoyed and knocked on her sisters bedroom door,

"TUNEY! ARE YOU READY?" she had to yell over the sound of the hairdryer, the noise ceased and she heard shuffling, then the door opened to reveal an angry looking Petunia.

"It takes time to look like this you know!" she seemed to scold Lily,

"Why don't you just use an instant dryness spell?" Lily questioned,

"Why don't I use and instant dryness spell? Lily, Lily, Lily. Poor, poor Lily. Because I have to style it and you can't style it with an instant dryness spell" with that she shut the door in Lily's face and after a few seconds the sound of the hairdryer resumed

"She is so stupid, I haven't got a clue how she managed to get into Ravenclaw!" Lily huffed,

"Well, you've only got to spend two weeks in a tent with her!" Joked Hestia, lily glared at her and she shut up.

"don't worry lils, she'll be out of your hair in no time, she probably won't even talk to you!" promised Marlene, who was lying down on Lily's bed reading a muggle magazine, she was a muggleborn like Lily "she'll probably be too busy oogling at boys who are way out of her league!" They all laughed at that,

"I think the only person in her league is that fat walrus Vernon Dursley over the road, and even Petunia wouldn't stoop that low!" Lily sniggered, but just burst out laughing once again.

"Will you lot shut up? You're distracting me from making myself beautiful!" came the muffled voice of Petunia from her room.

"Come on, let's go downstairs away from Aphrodite!" called Lily so Petunia could hear it in the next room. The all trooped downstairs and into the kitchen where Mrs Evans was making sandwiches for lunch.

"Hello girls" she greeted them before placing a plate full of different sandwiches in front of them, they all dug in hungrily, leaving two for petunia when she finally gave up.

Fifteen minutes later she came down with her short curly hair in two pony's on the sides of her head. Blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick, all in all she looked like a rag doll with all the stuffing taken out of it so it was super thin.

"Okay, I'm ready to go" she stated simply before turning around and shrinking her bags to fit into her pockets. The younger three did the same and each got a kiss goodbye, when Mrs Evans went to give Petunia a hug she stiffened and Mrs Evans turned away, clearly upset. Lily gave her mum an extra hug and she seemed pleased at that. Then with four rather loud pops they apparated to the campsite.

* * *

James potter stood in the entrance hall surrounded by sleeping bags and the various cases full of prank items, honeydukes finest and hair products, (for Sirius only, of course). Sirius was currently in the bathroom, moaning about his hair, as they had packed everything, including the hair products last night, so he couldn't use it this morning. There was a knock on the door,

"That'll be Moony" James muttered under his breath, opening the door as he did so

" Hey Prongs, I made it" Remus Lupin greeted his friend, he looked quite tired and ragged, but James knew that would wear off in a couple of days, the full moon had been last week, they had planned the trip especially for Remus, after all, they didn't want a werewolf wandering around the sight.

"Yeah, hey Moony, great to see you, I hope the transformation wasn't too bad last week" James said as Remus stepped through the doorway

"It wasn't too bad" Remus stated, not letting James know it was worse than normal "too bad Wormtail's in America with his mum, It's not really a true marauder holiday without him"

"yeah, but we'd only be looking after him, you know, making sure he doesn't get lost, doesn't hurt himself, he'd be a burden really."

"Where's the other big kid?" Remus asked, referring to Sirius.

"Upstairs being a girl, hang on, PADFOOT! COME ON, DO YOU WANT TO GO CAMPING OR NOT!" James yelled up the stairs, a few seconds later Sirius Black came bounding down towards them.

"Coming! Coming! Honestly Prongs, I'm starting to think you doubt me!" Sirius laughed. "hey Moony!"

Remus chuckled in response.

"Shut up you great git! Hurry up and help me shrink this stuff" they managed to get everything shrunk and in their pockets in five minutes (no thanks to Sirius, who accidentaly shrunk James' head to half its size, then said it actually looked normal) and, after saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Potter, walked to the apparition point and apparated to North Wales.

_I made some improvement, but had to leave the house before I could finish this chapter so I had to read it all again before I could write more :(, oh well. Dont forget to press that little button down there and review my first story! xx_

_as I have said before, im terrible at authors notes, so Im stopping now!_

_Half-blood goddess xx_

:)


	3. filibuster fireworks

_Hey everybody! It's me again! I hope you like my story so far, It's now Friday and it's the weekend! I've just had French, I hate it, but I have to do it__._

_Anyway, I hope you like this!_

_Disclaimer: If I wrote Harry Potter, I wouldn't be sitting at my dining room table, I would be -in an amazing study in my mansion, so no, I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

James felt the uncomfortable feeling of being pushed through a straw, and then landed in the middle of a field packed from top to bottom with tents. There were fireworks going off in some places and there were people flying around on broomsticks. In front of him was a small cottage like building that could only be the reception. Two pops next to him signalled that Sirius and Remus were had arrived.

"What now?" James asked.

"We go and sign in" Remus stated simply before walking toward the reception, James and Sirius looked at each other, and then ran after Remus. Inside there was a rather chubby man who was dressed in a checked shirt and faded blue jeans.

"What can I do for you, lads?" He asked.

"We have a booking, under Potter." Said Remus,

_he could obviously handle things, _thought James, and walked toward the back of the, what seemed to be, shop/reception. There was food and books, toilet roll and other essentials. But when James got to the back, he found what he was looking for, _Filibuster Fireworks,_ thought James with a sly grin. He had recognised those fireworks straight away. He had used them enough times. There were decoration for your tent, like professional quidditch players that seemed to fly around it, James knew he would get some of these!

He walked back to the front of the shop to see Remus and Sirius waiting for him.

"come on, let's go check out the tent, it's number 47, it might take a while to find it though" Remus told him

"all right, lead the way, moony." James said and followed Remus out, swearing to come back for the fireworks later.

It actually didn't take long at all to find the tent, it turned out that the key they had to point at the tent to open it had a navigation device, so it showed them were the tent was. After traipsing around different tents with various tables, broomsticks and one that had a covered box that seemed to growl as they got close, the found their tent, it was rather bare at the moment, but James would soon change that!

As soon as they stepped into the tent, the interior changed to fit the boy's personalities, red and gold for Gryffindor and on one side had a desk and books, whilst the other had pictures of quidditch players and various prank items dotted around. There was a Bunk bed on each side and a kitchen area with a table and mini fridge. James and Sirius nearly mistook it for heaven, exclaiming at every little thing that they saw, Sirius of course, thinking of his stomach, as always, moved to the fridge first.

"Merlin's ruddy left trouser leg! Prongs, get over here now!" he yelled

"Alright Padfoot! No need to shout!" James, well... shouted. Curious to see what had gotten Sirius so excited, he went over and stared in awe. It was magically expanded on the inside, like the tent, and was stacked with honeydukes finest, every sweet the boys could imagine was there,

"Guess we didn't need to pack our own" muttered Remus from behind them, in as much shock as them, after all, he loved chocolate as much as a girl.

"I love camping already, and we haven't even been here for ten minutes" Sirius said, then ran to the bunk bed and shouted, "I call the top bunk!" This was enough to snap James out of his stupor,

"Hey! That's not fair!" James shouted running and tackling Sirius to the floor. They wrestled for a bit before James got Sirius pinned, when suddenly, instead of a boy; there was a big black dog underneath him. It managed to wriggle free and pounce on James' back.

"Alright! alright! Padfoot! That's enough!" he yelped and the Dog jumped off him, turning back into the Sirius we all know and love.

James went to open his mouth when Remus cut him off,

"No, I'm having the top bunk, it's my side of the room" James huffed, then took his shrunken belongings out of his back pocket, changed them back to normal size and dumped them by his and Sirius' bed. The other boys did the same and soon they were stuffing their faces with as much chocolate as they could manage without throwing up.

* * *

Lily Evans felt the usual pushed through a straw feeling that unfortunately accompanied apparating. Then she landed in a field packed with tents. She saw that she was the last one to arrive. Petunia was glancing at her surroundings whilst Marlene had a sickly green tinge to her face. Hestia was asking her if she was alright, and she simply nodded and half smiled- half grimaced.

"Come on then, the sooner we sign in, the sooner I can get away from you" Petunia snarled, then started at a brisk pace towards a building which lily assumed was the reception. When the three girls got inside, they heard Petunia saying

"Two tents under the name Evans"; completely ignoring the polite greeting by the chubby man behind the desk. Lily decided to have a look around the shop, there was all the essentials to camping here. Apparently, Hestia had had the same idea of looking around.

"OY! Lily, Marlene, you've gotta come see this!" Came her voice from the back of the shop. Lily made her way towards the voice to find Hestia and Marlene standing there in front of a display of Filibuster Fireworks.

"Oh! Cool! We've got to get some later!" Lily exclaimed. She may have been a goody, goody prefect at school, but at home, she was a completely different, wild teenager who loved to crack jokes and do dangerous stuff, like try to jump of the roof with her broomstick, she shuddered at the memory.

"If James Potter or Sirius Black saw this they'd have a heart attack! Filibuster Fireworks and no adult supervision would make them very happy boys" Hestia laughed.

_Yes, _Lily thought,_ James Potter, the most arrogant, bigheaded, cute... wait... what! I did not just think that! _

"Lily... earth to lily" A hand was waving in front of her face

"Huh, what?" she asked dumbly

"And she's back with us! So, who's the lucky guy?" Marlene asked

"What! No way, I wasn't thinking about a guy! I was... erm... gawping at all the fire works!" Lily replied quickly

"Please, I seen that look on loads of girls faces, it means you're thinking about a lucky someone" Marlene stated

"I wasn't thinking about a guy, Okay?" Lily said impatiently.

"Fine" Hestia put her hands up in surrender "we'll let it drop, for now, but we won't forget" she said in an almost dangerous tone, only the twinkle in her eye showed that she was messing around.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP!" Came an agitated yell from the front of the shop that could only belong to Petunia. They went back to the front of the shop and found their tent number.

They were in number 48.


	4. Quidditch

_Hey everybody! I'm back! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, you're all awesome! I hope you like this next chapter as much as the ones before, this chapter will contain a lot of quidditch, since I love quidditch, I've read quidditch through the ages loads of times! So anyway, here's the story..._

_Disclaimer: Seriously, I would love to be the one that owned Harry Potter, but... I think I'm going cry... I don't... (sob) own Harry potter... (Breaks down in tears)._

_

* * *

_

After a long argument between Lily and Petunia as to why Petunia got a tent of her own, at the other side of the campsite, no less, with Petunia answering, "The futher away from you I am the better!" The girls found themselves being navigated between different and all equally unusual tents. Finally, they came in front of two rather plain tents, but due to the sounds of;

"I call the top bunk!" From the right, the girls walked towards the one to the left of it. Lily could have sworn that voice sounded like Sirius Black, _no, it's impossible, _she thought_._ Hestia opened the flap of the tent the presumed to be theirs, and immediately the tent changed to suit the girl's personalities.

It was split into four. One quarter was bedecked in an emerald green colour, with a double bed, a desk, and a small wizarding radio. Lily immediately ran and jumped onto the bed, and let out a sigh of relief. It felt just as good as her bed at Hogwarts; it even had emerald green hangings to give her some privacy.

The quarter next to it was lots of different shades of purple, it too had a double bed with a light purple bed sheet with darker purple flowers embroided into it, it had two bookcases, one filled with muggle classics and another filled with wizarding books. There was a bedside table which held another wizarding wireless. It also had a muggle television, which actually worked; lily was quite intrigued at that, as muggle electronics usually didn't work in highly populated wizarding places.

The other side of the room was completely different to the others. It was red and gold with what looked like a Gryffindor bed and posters of quidditch players (mostly the Wimbourne wasps) waving at them. It had a mini fridge and a miniature stadium which seemed to play whichever game you wanted to see. Right now it was playing the amazing victory of the Wimbourne wasps against the Holyhead Harpies, nobody had expected them to win, but with a surprise goal making the wasps 140 points down, the seeker, Barty Milisont pulled off a brilliant Wronski feint that the other team wouldn't have fell for if they hadn't been playing the reserve seeker, and caught the snitch just before the Harpies scored. Hestia had gone on about it to Marlene for two weeks afterwards, as Marlene was a big Harpies fan. Hestia ran over to the stadium and stared in awe at it.

The last quarter was a cooking/dining space, it also had a mini fridge, but this time was filled with real food, as Hestia had moved onto her mini fridge, which was filled with every sweet imaginable. The table had a bigger wireless than the ones in the 'bedrooms'.

"Alright girls! That's enough staring in wonder, we need a plan!" Stated lily, marching over to the tabled and sitting down.

"What do we need a plan for?" Marlene asked absentmindedly, she sat down to the right of lily, her nose in a book.

"For gwettin' bck' pepunia of cworse" Stated Hestia, coming over with a mouthful of chocolate and sitting opposite Lily

"I'm thinking we need to get our hands on some of those filibuster fireworks"

* * *

James and Sirius sat staring at their newly found miniature quidditch pitch, watching the infamous Wimbourne wasps vs. Holyhead Harpies match. Remus was lying on the bottom bunk of his bed, moaning and clutching his stomach,

"Shut up Moony! We've just missed Thompson score because you ate too much chocolate, I told you to lay off after the 34th bar!" whined Sirius,

"I think my stomach has exploded" Remus moaned, completely ignoring him.

"Come on, with so much open space and the two newest shooting stars brooms, there's no time to waste!" James almost shouted out with excitement. Sirius jumped up and raced to the door with James hot on his heels, "you comin' Moony!" he yelled over his shoulder, a groan was his only answer.

They raced out of the tent at full speed and crashed into an extremely thin, blonde ragdoll marching towards the tent to the left of theirs.

"Sorry, doll" James inwardly laughed at his own joke, she just huffed and turned her nose up to him, continuing her march.

"Dude, wasn't that, that girl who spent two whole days cleaning the Ravenclaw tower?" Sirius said as he walked towards James, their brooms in hand "what was her name, Petal something, wasn't it?"

"Dunno, I don't remember her, oh well!" He said and grabbed his broom. They made their way to a clearing with a group of people playing a quidditch game, there were even the metal posts and the markings on the floor, even thought it was nowhere near as big as the Hogwarts pitch, but it was still a pitch.

"OI! MIND IF WE JOIN IN!" Sirius yelled to the players. One of them flew down to them,

"Hi, I'm Walton Finnegan. You're lucky, our teams down two players, a beater and chaser, can you play those?" he asked in an Irish accent.

"Yeah, we play for the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts, I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, he's a beater and I'm a chaser, so it seems we fit the job description." James stated proudly, Sirius was smiling smugly behind him.

"Alright, then, get on your brooms and get playing." Finnegan said, handing Sirius a bat. James flew up to the chasers who were holding the Quaffle and eyeing him sceptically.

"Hi, I'm James Potter, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts, I hope you don't mind me invading like this." He said to the two of them.

"No, its fine, I'm Seamus Finnegan, Walton's brother, nice to meet you. This is Ernie Richards" he said, pointing to the other man behind him, James nodded to him and he nodded back. "We hope you can win this over for us, we're losing badly at the moment, the scores 40-160 to them." He pointed to a team of rough looking men who were glancing at them and talking in hushed voices.

"Them? They'll be a push over!" James exclaimed, he'd face Crabbe and Goyle of Slytherin, the might be big and burly, but they moved quite slowly and very easy to trick.

"Not these ones!" Ernie spoke up for the first time, "they knocked the last two players, the ones you replaced, out of the match!" James thought about this, but before long a man on the ground blew his whistle for the game to start again.

"Alright! The yellow side is wining against the red side 40-160" James suddenly realised that his jumper had been turned a deep crimson colour, much like his Gryffindor robes actually. He flew into the position that he knew he would get the quaffle first in. The referee released the bludgers and then the snitch. He threw the quaffle up into the air and the game begun.

James flew straight at the quaffle and snatched it from the air. Carrying it at his side, he zoomed towards the posts and noticed two large me flying up beside him, trying to box him in, they were faster and more agile than James had given them credit for. He saw Ernie appear below him and flew the quaffle down to him before doing a neat loop so the two men crashed into each other. Ernie was streaking towards the posts, James flew at full speed towards them, having the faster broom, he matched Ernie easily. They were nearing the goal posts and Ernie was raising the quaffle to score, but James knew this trick, by the angle of his hand, James knew he would make a quick pass to him, but apparently so did the keeper. So when the quaffle was thrown to him, he did the one thing nobody would ever expect him to do, he flew straight through the hoop.

"Ten points to the red team!" Yelled the referee.

The game carried on much like this with James scoring five more times, Ernie scoring twice and Seamus once. Making the score 150-130, still to the yellows. Suddenly Walton, who was the seeker, made a quick dive, the seeker of the other team right behind him. _Walton wasn't putting on the full speed of a star sweeper 108_, James noticed, but so had the other seeker, and he was pulling ahead but James also noticed that he wasn't putting on the full speed either.

Just as the other seeker reached out his hand, Walton put on a sudden burst of speed and practically snatched the snitch from the other seekers hand. He held it aloft and the whole red team cheered, they flew over and hugged him.

"Not too shabby Finnegan." James commented as he shook Walton's hand.

"Not too shabby yourself, Potter, six goals in the space if half an hour, not too bad at all" he grinned widely, "We've got another game on Monday, how about you and Black have a spot on the team for a while? We could certainly do with your talent, I also noticed your friend hit quite a few good bludgers, knocked a few teeth out."

"Yeah course! I'd love too, that's if your other players don't mind" said James, referring to the two they replaced.

"Oh they won't be on their broomsticks for a while, I can assure you that" Walton said with a grimace, the laughed, "Firewhisky all 'round I say lads!" and with that, they made their way to Walton's tent to get absolutely rotten. They were, after all, of age.

* * *

_**Authors note: Finishing off at twenty to 2 in the morning, with two strange-Insomnia-like friends still awake (crazy people). Reviews will join me in my dreams tonight... today? But only if you give me them?**_

_**Goodnight and god bless from England**_

**_half-blood goddess xxxx_**


	5. unexpected meetings

_A/N, het guys, thank you to all those who reviewed, and to all those who didn't, please! You only need to press a button! Anyway, I might have Lily and James meet up in this chapter, I might not, I don't know yet._

_Disclaimer- seriously, if I was J., I really would not be writing on fanfiction, so no, I don't own harry potter._

* * *

James and Sirius woke up the next day with headaches the size of the tent, and not on the outside! As they made their way to the breakfast table, they heard chuckling behind them,

"I knew you wouldn't even attempt to stay sober this holiday, that's why I brought these" he said, holding up two flasks of what looked like...

"HANGOVER POTION!" they both cried, running up to Remus

"We love you Moony!" James said

"Yeah! We'll never tease you about being organized again!" Sirius promised, the both gulped down the potion and immediately felt better.

"So, what were you guys doing last night?" Remus asked.

"We won the quidditch match! So we went back to the Finnegan's tent for a drink, you know, Walton and Seamus?" explained James,

"Yeah, they were both in Hufflepuff, weren't they?" Remus wondered

"I don't remember them at Hogwarts" stated Sirius confusedly

"Yeah, they left in our third year, I think you played two matches against them" Remus added

"Oh yeah! I remember them now!" realised James, they had played numerous pranks on the Huffles when Gryffindor had lost against them, because the seeker had broken his arm. The Finnegan twins were the only ones who attempted to get them back.

"Ooh! Prongs! Are we getting those filibuster fireworks later?" Questioned Sirius, who was bouncing up and down in excitement

"Sure Pads" James replied "we'll get them later, but right now I want a big fatty breakfast to start the day!" and with a flick of his wand the cooking equipment Jumped to life, he sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

* * *

The girls prank was set in motion, it wasn't quite as extravagant as a marauder prank would be, but it was still good. It would start when it got dark, Petunia wouldn't know what hit her! The girls were giggling at their idea when Hestia suddenly stood up,

"Come on guys! I've got two of the newest star bolt brooms! We need to try them out" She said excitedly, bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Why two?" Marlene asked

"Ones my brothers, but I nicked it" she said, waving the question off.

"I'm not really a flying person, you and Lily have fun, but I want to finish wind in the willows today." Marlene explained, Hestia sighed but agreed anyway and grabbed Lily by the arm, pulling out of the tent.

"I saw a quidditch pitch when I was exploring yesterday, I think it was straight ahead" she mumbled to herself leading Lily around the various tents towards where a few people were flying. They got through the last of the tents and came to a clearing with Quidditch markings and three hoops on either end. Hestia handed Lily a broom and hopped onto hers, she flew up about five metres and yelled behind her,

"Come on lils!" Before flying around at very high speeds. Lily grinned to herself and hopped onto her own broom, she pushed off from the ground and was glad to feel the thrill of the wind blowing through her hair. She started to chase Hestia around. Finally zooming past her and coming to a stop, cheering

"and lily Evans has beaten Hestia Jones, racing champion on her first try!" she said imitating a commentator. Hestia just hovered there in shock, staring at Lily with wide eyes. Lily had never taken interest in flying as far as she new, she came to the matches, but Hestia thought she wasn't interested.

"Where'd you learn to fly like that?" Hestia wondered,

"I've always liked flying and quidditch, you just never noticed" she explained "and I taught myself, it just comes naturally to me" with that she took out a snitch and released it into the air, she waited ten seconds and then flew after it, catching it in less than twenty seconds. She flew back over to Hestia, the snitch in her hand. Hestia once again gaped at her,

"You're the best seeker I've ever seen in my life! And trust me; I've been to plenty of quidditch matches! You should definitely try out for the team." Hestia insisted

"No, I can't, I need all my spare time for studying, and its N.E.W.T year, plus, Potter's the captain" Lily informed her. Hestia sighed, as soon as Lily decided to get past this childish grudge, she would see how perfect they are together.

"Come on Lils, James isn't that bad! In fact none of his friends _are_ really, well, actually Peter is the stereotypical follower, fat, dumb, you know, but he's the only one!" Lily scowled and released the snitch for a second time, waiting and then giving chase. Hestia eventually gave up and flew after Lily in a vain attempt to catch the snitch before her.

* * *

James was bored, he'd been out to a 'team practice', earlier today, which basically meant throwing the quaffle around and a game of dodge bludger, which was basically the muggle game dodge ball but in the air. They had a good time, but now James and Sirius had nothing to do. Remus was attempting to teach Sirius how to play wizards chess, but to no avail. Sirius seemed to be putting his own pieces in danger just to see them being blown up. He eventually gave up and moved to the fridge for some chocolate. James was about to copy Remus' actions when a beautiful, Snow white owl flew through the flap.

"Owl!" Sirius yelled, running over to it. James scowled at the name, he got it in his first year, but couldn't think of a name for it, so Sirius had started calling it owl, much to James' annoyance and when he found a name suitable, it only answered to owl.

"Look James! It's a letter from your mum and dad!" Sirius said, he handed it to James to read,

_Hello boys,_

_I hope your having a good time, not got into any trouble yet! Anyway, we hope your all doing well, tell us what you have been up to, about your tent, people you've met. Seen anyone from school? Jamesie, I hope you remembered to pack the essentials, your toothbrush? Pyjamas? Underwear? I you didn't then owl me and we'll send you them with Owl. The same goes for you Sirius. Remus will have remembered since he's so organized, honestly, you should really start taking lessons of him or something! Anyway, we've just been called out to the office, we will see you soon, We love you very much!_

_Lots of love, hugs and kisses_

_From mum xxxx_

Remus was laughing at the pouting faces of James and Sirius at Mrs Potter's suggestion at lessons whilst his friends turned to glare at him,

"It isn't funny Moony! It just proves how little confidence my own mother has in me!" James whined. This sent _both_ Remus and Sirius into a round of laughing. James pouted and went to lie down.

He waved his wand and the time appeared in bright neon green numbers: 7:13. James sighed,

"Sirius, do you want to go to the shop and get those, erm" James stumbled, remembering Remus was there "fizzing whizzbees, those special ones that said they make you fly higher than the normal ones?"

"huh?" Sirius said with a confused look,

"yeah, remember? Come on lets go get some" he said, dragging Sirius to the tent flap,

"Hey wait! I'll come with you!" Remus called

"No! No its fine, you just relax and knit yourself a pair of fireworks, uh, no! I mean socks, yeah socks!" He said, dragging Sirius out of the tent flap and leaving a confused looking Remus behind.

As soon as they were outside, Sirius grabbed James' arm,

"What are you talking about! I didn't see any cool new fizzing whizzbees in the shop at all!" he hissed

"I know, but do you really want Remus to know about the fireworks? They have a load of filibusters finest in there, and it's all dead cheap!" James hisses back. Sirius didn't say anything, but he grinned like a Cheshire cat, which gave James the impression that he understood perfectly. They picked up the pace until they were almost running towards the shop. When they got in there, James grabbed Sirius and propelled him towards the sweet section.

"Get some fizzing whizzbees, we'll just tell Remus they were a rip off or something" Sirius was about to complain, but James was already making his way towards the back of the shop. He grabbed about twenty and paid for them at the counter, then he made his way to the back of the store and almost bumped into James, who was staring at a seething red head...

* * *

_So, what did you think? I did technically make them meet in this chapter, they just haven't spoken yet. My writing just comes naturally to me, I plan the basic plot of the story, but the story itself chooses how that plot unfolds, and the story wanted to stop on a bit of a cliff hanger, so it did. Anyway, maybe it will keep my readers interested? _

_Go on_

_Press the button,_

_You know you want to._

|

|  
\/


	6. Invitations and shouting

_A/N- I don't really have anything to say in this authors note, just that its 6:40 am and I've just woken up. Thank you to all my reviewers, I get so happy when I read them all, but I know that not everyone's reviewing, come on, even people who don't have accounts can review this story! Anyway, for someone who doesn't have much to write about, I seem to have rambled on abit, I hope you like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except the stuff that aren't the books, that's mine! Mwahahahaha!_

* * *

After flying around the pitch for a while, Lily and Hestia walked back to the tent, there were a few decorations around it, they had put up a sign saying _'sisters beware!' _which petunia for some reason had seemed to kick off about, Lily had no idea why... The tent cover had been charmed to change colours from purple, emerald green and red and gold. Hestia had also insisted on have a flying picture on Christian wood, the famous wasp's seeker on one side of it. Inside was almost exactly the same, except _much_ messier on Hestia's side.

Lily walked over to her bed and lay down, the flying had definitely tired her out, and all she wanted to do was relax, she used her wand to check the time, 7:03pm, she sighed then suddenly remembered Petunia. She vaulted out of bed and almost shouted,

"Hestia! Marlene! Come on; let's get to the shop so we can get the plan in motion!" Marlene looked up from her book,

"Do you have to yell our ears off? I'm practically sitting next to you" she huffed, "I'll wait here though, get the BBQ ready so you can eat as soon as you come back" Lily was about to argue when Hestia came out the bathroom, (yes the tent even had a bathroom, unfortunately, it didn't have a shower, so you had to go to the showers down by the shop)

"Seriously Lily? I think I was deafened a little then, I feel sorry for Marlene!" She ranted

"so will you come to the shop?" Lily asked more normally,

"Yeah! 'Course! I can't wait to see the look on Petty's face when she comes storming to our tent!" Hestia was bouncing up and down, looking like she might grab lily and carry her there if they waited any longer,

"Okay, come on then, see you in abit Mar." She said and turned towards the door. Once they were out, Hestia started running, and some of her excitement was rubbing off on lily. By the time they reached the shop, they'd been skipping with their arms linked singing,

"we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ!" Lily had told Hestia about the story, and Hestia kept on insisting that they needed to watch the movie, and after they did, she wouldn't stop quoting the film whenever someone spoke to her for weeks.

The man at the counter smiled at them as they walked into the shop, they smiled back and moved towards the back of the shop. The sign next to the fireworks read:

'Filibuster's finest, completely safe in every way' then, at the bottom 'WARNING: not to be consumed' This always made Lily laugh, thinking that someone had actually eaten one for that warning to be there. She spun round to say something to Hestia when she stopped in her tracks, for right in front of her, was James Potter himself, his hand flew to his hair and she scowled, even if she was in shock, she still hated him!

Just then, another figure ran up to them. He almost bumped into Potter and seemed about to question him when he saw her;

"Evans!" Sirius Black stuttered, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" she glared "are you attempting to stalk me again, or something. Because if I remember correctly, Professor McGonagall caught you when you tried to follow me into the bathroom and said you'd be banned from Quidditch for the rest of your school days if you tried to do it again"

"NO!" James almost yelled, "we didn't even know your here, we just came for a break, Remus came too, and you know he wouldn't let us do such a thing"

"Remus is here?" Hestia asked, speaking up for the first time,

"yeah, he is. He's in the tent waiting for us to get back" Sirius answered her, he seemed a little deflated that she was so interested in Remus.

"Hey, why don't you come back to our tent and we can have a big barbeque and catch up" Hestia suggested, Lily almost choked on nothing, _Hestia was inviting _them_ to our tent? _

"Yeah, that'd be great, we've got no plans for tonight, have we Prongs?" Sirius accepted,

"nope, let's just go get Remus and then you can show us the way" James suggested. They walked towards the front of the shop and Hestia following behind them, shouting over her shoulder,

"come on Lils, and shut your mouth, you'll catch flies!" She walked out of the shop, Lily closed her mouth quickly and ran after her friend.

James couldn't believe what was happening, he was going to _Lily Evans' _tent for a barbeque, whatever that was. She hadn't shouted at him yet, but that might have been because she seemed to have been in shock. Maybe this summer they can become at least friends?

"Hey Evans, I see you haven't screamed at jamesiepoo yet, I think you may have taken a liking to him!" James whirled around to see Sirius standing infront of Evans, whilst she was glaring at him. If looks could kill, then Sirius would have been six feet under by now.

James grabbed Sirius by his ear and dragged him away,

"What do you think you're doing!" he whisper-shouted

"Helping your love life!" Sirius said in the same tone "Sirius the love Doctor is at your service"

"No, he's not, because with his help I'll end up six feet under because of the person I'm trying to get!" James replied.

"Come on boys, let's go get your friend, then we can eat" Hestia said from behind, making James jump,

"sweet Merlin! Don't do that!" he yelped

Hestia and lily just laughed and gestured for them to carry on. They started to walk again, James and Sirius in the front and Lily and Hestia at the back. They soon got to their destination, but when they got there, there were two identical tents,

"Why did you go to our tent?" Asked Lily, her suspicions that the boys were stalking them again seemed to return.

"Your tent? One of these is our tent!" James replied, Hestia seemed to sense an argument and quickly provided the answer

"Well, we've just got tents right next to each other then!" She exclaimed "honestly, you wouldn't think they were top of the year" She directed this statement to Sirius,

"I know, sometimes I think jamsie needs to go back to first year" They both laughed, but Lily noticed that her friend seemed to be a little more enthusiastic than she would normally...

"anyway, go and get Remus and meet us in our tent" Hestia said, Sirius made to move foreword then stopped,

"erm, which tent is ours?" he asked, they all stared blankly at him

"erm..." Lily said

"I don't..." James stuttered

"OH MY GOD! WERE STUCK OUT HERE!" Sirius yelled like a gir

"BLACK! STOP SHOUTING!" lily screamed

"look who can talk"

"_pigiatus bottomus!" _

"AHHH! WHY HAVE I GOT A PIGS TAIL STICKING OUT OF MY BUTT!"

What is going on here!" yelled a new voice. The all turned to see Marlene standing in front of one of the tents. She saw the boys and initially looked shocked, she soon recovered though and crossed her arms over her chest,

"were you two stalking Lily and Hestia again?" She tutted,

"what! No!"

"why does everyone jump straight to us stalking them!"

"yeah maybe we just wanted a nice holiday away from James' evil next door neighbour!"

"Alright! Alright! I get the point! You weren't stalking them!" Marlene yelled over the boys.

"Wait, evil next door neighbour?" Lily asked, grinning slightly,

"She _is _evil" Mumbled James

"Okay, you two go and get Remus, then meet us in our tent" Hestia ordered, they all split up and went into their tents.

* * *

_A/N- I don't really like the start of this chapter, but I like it as it gets to the end. You know what to do, you already know that I love people who review!_


	7. barbeques and butterbeers

_A/N-hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but my computer was broken, I would have thought that with all this new technology, they would have thought of something to keep it from breaking! Anyway, I've got my computer back! Let me hear you say yay! Anyway, you didn't click on this just to read my rambling, so on with the story!_

_Disclaimer – no, I don't have a mansion, sports car, IPod touch, IPhone and all that expensive stuff, I would if I owned Harry Potter, but I don't._

* * *

Lily and Hestia followed Marlene into the tent and were immediately hit by the scent of burgers and sausages on the barbeque.

"Erm, Marlene, you don't think-" Hestia was interrupted by Marlene

"no, you've got to wait for everyone else before you go scoffing your face, we have guests!" she scolded,

"by the way, we're not gonna have enough room at the table" Lily stated, her head tilted to the side, looking at said table.

"Then we'll just have to have a real Barbie, outside in the sun!" Hestia yelled just as Sirius poked his head around the tent flap,

"can we come in?" He asked

"ye-" Lily was interrupted by Hestia

"actually, we were goin to sit outside, have a proper Barbie, if you could get your chairs and table and bring them out we can join them together" She said, trying to lift up the table with difficulty,

"Hey I'll get that for you" Sirius offered, rushing over and picking up the table like it was a feather

"Thanks" smiled Hestia, he moved towards the door with the table and to tell the other boys the plan, when he was out of earshot, lily and Marlene cornered her,

"what was all that about?" Lily questioned,

"yeah, you haven't acted like that since you fancied Richard Scamander in third year" thats when it clicked,

"sweet Merlin! You like him!" Lily squealed

"this is so cute!" Marlene commented

"I can't believe it! Our Hestia is growing up!"

"Her first ever crush!"

"what happened to Richard?" Hestia asked after hearing the last comment

"Hestia, now, he's not even a real human, you only had a crush on him because he did your homework for you and talked about quidditch" Lily explained "he was more of a troll, I wonder if he and the Flints are related?"

"are you trying to say I have a bad taste in men?" Questioned Hestia. Before either girl could answer, James poked his head around the tent flap,

"are you all going to stay in hear all evening or are you going to come out?" he questioned, stepping into the tent

"we're coming" Lily stated grabbing a chair, the other two followed her example. James grabbed the barbeque much in the same fashion as Sirius, and made his way outside. The girls followed and appeared into the sunlight. The scene was completely different to the one they had seen before. Both tables were set together, and around both tents was what seemed to be about ten windbreaks, making their own personal space away from the outside world. There was a fire pit with pillows around it and under the table was a rug with the Gryffindor lion on it. The girls tent had turned purple, and the _'sisters beware' _sign had grown so it could be seen over the windbreaks.

"This is awesome" Hestia mumbled, a smile growing on her face,

"I'm glad you like it" said a voice behind them; they turned around to see Remus behind them.

"Remus!" Yelled Marlene, running and tackling him to the ground with a hug. They had been dating ever since the marauders had tried to lock Marlene in a broom closet, she had dragged Remus in with her and the lock had only worn off three hours later; by which time they had been officially dating for two.

When they had both gotten up, Remus had swept Marlene into a deep and passionate kiss that lasted about three minutes. When they had finished (finally) Lily and Hestia both received a hug,

"Thats not fair! We didn't get a hug, we got death glares form lily!" Sirius pouted.

"aww, it's alright Siri" said Hestia, as she went up and hugged him, Lily had to admit it did seem to last longer than a friendly hug should have. James seemed to glance in Lilys direction,

"don't I get one?" he asked, his eyes pleading. For some reason, Lily just couldn't seem to resist them.

"alright then" She said as he pulled her into a hug. It didn't last as long as Sirius and Hestia's, that was for sure.

"Time to eat!" Marlene announced suddenly, They all sat at the table, Hestia sitting next to Sirius, Remus next to Marlene and somehow Lily got stuck next to James. Marlene waved her wand and the food magically served itself onto paper plates set in front of them. Hestia and Sirius dug in straight away. Marlene, not wanting to choke on her food, had smaller bites whilst talking to Remus, who was doing the same.

"So, me and pad- I mean Sirius saw a girl who looked a lot like a ragdoll walking towards your tent yesterday, who was it?" Lily, surprised James was talking to her, swallowed the bite of burger she had in her mouth,

"Did she have her hair in two pigtails, blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick?" James nodded affirmative

"That would have been my sister petunia" Lily stated simply, taking another bite of her burger. James nearly spat out his hot dog.

"you- you're sister?"He asked disbelievingly, lily nodded "but you're so beautiful" Lily blushed at this comment "and she was so... ugly" he shivered at the thought of his beautiful Lily being related to that horse,

"yeah, she looks nothing like me or my mum, she looks more like my dad, he and my mum split up when I was six, petunia was eight. I hate him because he treated mum so badly, but I know petty keeps in touch with him. Shes so like him, in personality too" Lily didn't know why she was telling James Potter, of all people, this. But it just felt right talking to him like this.

"Well, I wouldn't know what that was like, but I know I'd hate my Dad if he was horrid to my mum. I think it was wrong for petunia to keep in touch with him if hes such a bad person" James advice just rolled of his tongue. It just seemed so natural for him to talk to Lily like this, giving her advice and stuff.

When they had all finished with their food, It was starting to get dark. They decided to light the fire. It gave off a great warm glow, putting the finishing touches to a perfect camping trip. Hestia sat with Sirius on a pile of pillows. Both wrapped in a blanket and roasting marshmallows, laughing and jokeing. Remus and Marlene did the same, talking quietly with smiles on their faces. Lily watched them, feeling slightly envious that she didn't have anyone to sit with. She shivered slightly, it was getting colder.

She felt someone nudge her shoulder and turned her head to see James holding up his blanket, his face flickering in and out of vision due to light given off by the fire,

"you look cold, do you, err, wanna join me?" he asked almost nervously. Lily smiled and moved towards him. Once she was beside him, he wrapped the blanket around her shoulder, but kept his arm there. She leaned into him before she realised what she was doing, but she really didn't care when she thought about it.

Once the marshmallows had run out, the boys went into their tent and returned with three bottles of butterbeer.

"sorry we only bought three from the shop today, we'll just have to share." Sirius whispered, as most of the campsite was asleep by now. They went back to their seats and James put his arm around Lily once again. He opened the bottle and offered it to Lily first. She took a gulp and immediately felt warm inside, she offered the bottle back to James and He took a gulp as well. He set it down in front of the fire and Lily leaned into him once again.

Looking across to the other side of the fire, Lily could see Hestia and Sirius had stopped talking and were now communicating fully with their lips, looking to the other side, she saw Remus and Marlene had the same idea. For the first time in her life, Lily wondered what it would be like to kiss James Potter. Would she feel like her feet had been lifted off the ground, would her heart soar. Or would it not feel like anything? She stopped these thoughts and just felt content leaning against him and sharing a butterbeer in comfortable silence.

* * *

Lily must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew was that she was being tucked into her emerald green bed, and someone was pushing her hair away from her face.

"you really are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life, and your the nicest person too." Came the gentle voice of James Potter. He placed a kiss on her forehead and backed away slowly, making as little noise as possible. It was then that Lily realised.

James Potter cared.

_A/N- I loved writing this chapter, I think it's my favourite yet. I did originally write them getting together, but felt it was going too fast, so I got shut of it and wrote this instead, I still love it though. Life is good, so im going to shut up now so I don't ruin yours! Au revoir! _


	8. Dating and seekers

_A/N- Hi everyone! Im sooo soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! Ive been sooo busy with the end of school, I've had no time at all! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it!_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't have left the books at the seventh!

* * *

_

When Lily woke up, the tent was empty, _In fact, Hestia's bed looked like it hadn't been slept in at all_ Lily thought smugly. She could hear talking coming from outside, a clatter and the sound of the gas in the cooker going on. Whoever was outside had obviously decided not to wait for her to start breakfast.

Lily swung her legs over the side of her bed and her feet touched the warm soft carpet. It was only then that she realised she had slept in her clothes, remembering that James had taken her to bed she realised that was a good thing. Quickly she put on a Jumper and some old Jeans, the smell of bacon and sausage was making her mouth water. After brushing her hair, she stepped out into the sun to see Marlene, Sirius and Hestia sitting at the table whilst Remus was at the portable cooker tending to the food. As she emerged from the tent they smiled at her and Marlene motioned for her to sit.

When she sat, Marlene leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"You just saved me from getting into a discussion on the best Quidditch team" Lily laughed and heard Sirius and Hestia's discussion for the first time.

"It's obvious that the wasps can't win against all the other pro teams. They're all getting better players and techniques; the last time the wasps picked up anything new was 1934 when they managed the wronski feint. But the last seeker they ever had who could do it retired a year later! All the others crashed!" Sirius was explaining

"yeah but you can't talk. All your seekers are too big to manoeuvre the broom properly! When was the last time the Falcons ever won a match by catching the snitch? The last time was four years ago, but even then it took the two days, even with the Kestrels seeker being unconscious!" She then stuck her tongue out at him.

"whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on a second! You're arguing whose the better team? 'Cus it's obviously the magpies!" Said a voice coming from the entrance to the boys' tent. James stood there in a magpies T-Shirt and cargo shorts, he was grinning teasingly and walked towards the chair next to lily and sat down.

"no way! The Falcons could knock them all off their brooms in 60 seconds!" Sirius argued

"ahh, but the purpose of quidditch is not to knock people off their brooms, but who can get the highest score!" Lily interrupted "Weatherton, the magpies seeker could catch the snitch three days before the Falcons seeker even saw it!" All the occupants of the table stared at lily, with the exception of Hestia of course.

"Since when do you know about Quidditch?" James asked, amazed.

"I've always liked it, you were just so stereotypical about me that you thought I wouldn't" Lily explained

"stereowhat?" Sirius questioned with a confused look on his face

"Never mind, Sirius" Lily rolled her eyes, "anyway, where were you last night Hestia?" she asked slyly. Hestia face turned a shade of red that could match a Weasley. Lily heard sniggering coming from the boy next to her, she grinned

"we didn't _do _anything, if that's what you're thinking!" Hestia stuttered,

"Really?" James asked the couple, then said in Sirius direction "that's a first for you!" Sirius reached over and whacked him on the head.

"So, Hestia, ready to get beaten on the pitch again?" Lily smirked,

"Well... actually, me and Sirius were going to go to the beach, did you know that they magically heated the sea water, and the sun shines really bright there?" She replied, clearly excited about the prospect of going to the beach _alone_ with Sirius.

"What about you Remus, you up for abit of flying?" lily asked

"Sorry Lils, me and Marlene were going to go for a walk down to the town nearby." He apologized as he put a large plate of Bacon, eggs, toast and sausages down for them all to choose from, he took a seat next to Marlene and they all dug in.

After half an hour of chatting and one attempted tomato Ketchup fight between Sirius and James, They were all stuffed. Lily was about to get ready for a shower when a thin girl with purple lipstick, blue eye shadow and patchy fake tan marched into their makeshift camp. She stared in surprise at them all sitting at the table, and only recovered when Sirius rudely stated

"Hey! It's the doll!" She gaped at him and then turned to Lily,

"what are you doing?" she huffed, "Wait till mum finds out that you've been sharing a camp with James Potter and Sirius Black, the marauders of all people!" She smirked as if already imagining her being grounded.

"FYI I don't think mum would care if we were sharing a camp with boys, we have separate tents, and anyway I'm only hanging out with them as friends, mum can't punish Hestia or Marlene" Lily stated, brushing aside her sisters threat. Petunia looked furious, Sirius wasn't helping

"I remember you now!" He grinned "you're that weirdo who cleaned Ravenclaw tower from top to bottom claiming that the house elves didn't do a good enough Job! And I'm pretty sure that we gave you the award for the dumbest Ravenclaw ever at the marauders award ceremony!" Petunias scowl got even bigger than before (If that was possible). Lily was pretty sure she heard a growl come from her.

"anyway, I just came to tell you that mum sent us a letter" Petunia stuck her nose up in the air whilst Lily's eyes searched for it,

"great, where is it then?" Lily asked, holding out her hand

"I thought your incompetent brain would be unable to understand big words like, Hello, and Darling. So I read it and then put it in the bin. I'll make sure to tell mum that you're too busy with boys than to talk to her when I reply" With one last sneer at the group, she turned and walked away. Lily stood scowling at her sisters back

"was that your sister?" Sirius asked

"Yes." Was lily's simple answer through gritted teeth.

"sorry about insulting her and all then, I suppose." He mumbled, obviously waiting for a tirade of insults that were surely to come

"don't be sorry, I hate the cow!" She exclaimed, Sirius grinned

"You know, if you tilt you head to the left a bit, she looks more like a horse" They all burst into laughter.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower now, when are you going out?" Lily asked

"Erm, right about now" Marlene said, grasping Remus' hand in her, he smiled at her and she smiled back

"Ok, We'll see you later" Lily said as they exited the camp, Marlene gave a wave in answer.0

"Were gonna head off too, get a good space to settle down on before the beach gets packed" Said Hestia, Sirius nodded his head and walked into his tent, coming out a couple of seconds later with two towels. Hestia gave Lily a hug,

"See you later!" and she turned away, pulling on Sirius hand, they started to run in the opposite direction to Marlene and Remus.

"So... I guess it's just us two" James said when he and Lily were alone

"yup" was Lily's short reply

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, and you said something about quidditch?" James grinned slightly at the mention of his favourite past time.

"Yeah, you can come down to the quidditch pitch with me if you like, but I need to take a shower too" Lily said. James nodded his head and walked over to his tent. Lily entered her tent and quickly got a change of clothes, a towel, hairbrush and toothbrush. Moving out into the sunshine, she trudged towards the showers.

* * *

They showers were exceptionally clean, as far as public showers go, and smelt slightly of lavender. The water was magically heated. When the water went off, she pulled on her new clothes, brushed her teeth and once again stepped out into the sunshine. She looked to her right and saw James walking out of the men's showers, he looked up, saw her and smiled, jogging over to her

"Hey, that was a coincidence" He said cheerfully

"yeah, it was" Lily replied. Her hair was drying quickly due to the heat of the sun beating down on them, warming their backs as they walked towards the tent.

"so, we going to the quidditch pitch?" James asked

"yup, we'll drop our stuff off and I'll steal one of Hestia's brooms" Lily grinned. They reached the tents in no time. Lily grabbed Hestia's star bolt and met James outside, he was holding his shooting star.

"Come on then; to the quidditch pitch!" James yelled, pushing out his chest and pointing in a random direction. Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, which way?" She asked

"I thought you knew..." James said, staring blankly at her

"we'll just have to find it then" Lily said

"how? We'll get lost in all those tents " To answer James question, lily mounted her broom and pushed off, flying into the sky. James quickly got the idea at flew up next to her, showing off along the way by doing a rollover on his broom. Lily rolled her eyes and muttered

"show-off", He heard and laughed. Lily realised that it would have annoyed her last year, but now it just seemed natural to mess around with James. Lily turned around using a manoeuvre she had seen some professional players do causing James to mutter 'show-off' instead. Lily simply grinned and circled in the air as if she were looking for the snitch.

* * *

James watched Lily intently; she looked as if she was searching for a snitch. He watched as she suddenly made a steep dive, speeding towards the ground. He knew this to be the Wronski feint. James followed her down, catching up with her just as they pulled up about a foot from the ground on the quidditch pitch, his broom was slightly faster than hers.

"Hestia wasn't kidding when she said you were good, that was amazing!" James said "where did you learn that?"

"I've seen the Gryffindor seeker do it a couple of times, so I tried it when I went down to the Hogwarts pitch one night. It's not that hard" Lily answered. She took a small golden object out of her pocket, as he watched; James saw that it grew wings. Lily opened her hand and the snitch flew out, up into the cloudless sky, soon getting lost to his sight. Lily flew up into the air. With a yell of

"Come on!" James flew up after her. Joining her about 200 feet above the ground. She grinned at him

"I'm a Chaser, so I won't be too much competition, I never go this high up in a game!" James stated. Lily just laughed, it sounded like bells on a church, ringing clearly for all to hear. He was pulled out of his daydreaming when Lily dove steeply. He knew she was after the snitch, even though he couldn't see it, so he dove after her. He started gaining and was right next to her, he started pulling ahead, all the while searching for that speck of gold. Lily suddenly pulled up and shot toward the goalposts. He was still pulling out of his dive when she held up her hand to show the snitch clamped safely in it, the snitches wings folded into its body.

_She had been faking! Why hadn't he seen that! _He mentally scolded himself. There was clapping underneath him, he looked down and saw Walton staring at Lily in awe. Lily flew towards James a whispered in his ear

"who's that?"

"Walton Finnegan, he was in Hufflepuff. Left in our third year, you know, he and his brother ended up looking like two baboons for a week?" James replied, Lily grimaced and gave a quick nod "well he's the captain of this team me and Sirius joined" With that he flew down to Walton and stopped in front of him. From the slight thud behind him he knew Lily had followed him down.

"Look sharp Potter! You just got outshined by a girl!" He laughed "and you're meant to be captain of the Gryffindor team!" James scowled and he heard a laugh behind him

"Walton this is Lily Evans, Lily this is Walton Finnegan" he pointed to each person in turn.

"Pleased to meet you" Walton said as he shook Lily's hand "that was some pretty damn good flying there. Pity we've got no space for you on the team!"

"What you doing up here Walton?" James asked

"we've got a surprise game against a new team from Cornwall, I've just sent Ernie and Seamus to get you and Black down 'ere" He said

"Sirius is out with his girlfriend, he won't be able to come to this match, sorry man." James stated.

"It's all right, we'll think of something" he said just as Ernie and Seamus entered the pitch

"Walton! We couldn't find Black, but it looks like you've already found Potter!" Seamus yelled to his brother, his voice thick with his Irish accent

"Yup! Black won't be playin' today! We need to draw up a new game plan!" Walton yelled back. Once Burke, the beater and Smith, the keeper turned up. The team got in a huddle whilst Lily took a seat in the stands

"What are we gonna do without Black?" Ernie asked,

"We'll have to forfeit the game if we can't find a replacement!" Burke moaned

"No! We can't, if we loose this game then we've lost the summer league!" Walton growled "That's not gonna happen!" Just then, it was as if a light bulb had been turned on above James head

"well, Walton, you said to me that you could play beater fairly well the other night" He said

"yeah, I can, but the we wouldn't have a seek-" He stopped mid sentence, a grin forming on his face "Potter! You're a genius! If you weren't a boy then I'd kiss you!"

"What? What's going on Walt?" Seamus asked

"you see that redhead in the stands over there?" James said, they all looked up and nodded their heads

"We'll she's just been playing with James when I walked in, she's a pretty damn good seeker if you ask me" Most of the team now seemed to be grinning with Walton "If we could get her to play for us, I could play beater and we'd have a full team!" Everyone seemed to be grinning now.

* * *

_A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, ok so I know that it isn't a very good cliff hanger, but if I carried on the way I wanted to, this chapter would have taken a day to read! Remember; _

_reviews = love 3_


	9. bludgers and foul play

_A/N-_ _Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far, I am writing this in my Nans, deprived of fast internet, watching the start of Ice age. I'm up to the part where the squirrel just got stood on! Lol!_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing, boo hoo.

* * *

_

Lily watched curiously as the huddle of boys looked up at her and then turned back. After a while she thought nothing of it and took out the snitch that had been hidden in her pocket. She watched as the golden wings unfolded and started to flutter. She opened her fist and was just about to let it fly out when she saw James head towards her. Pocketing the snitch, she waited for him to reach her.

"What was all that about?" she asked, motioning towards the group of boys.

"We've got a plan, but you'll have to agree to something" James answered, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Go on then" Lily said impatiently after a few seconds of silence

"Right, well, would you play as the seeker, just for this match?" he asked quickly "we're desperate, If we have to forfeit this match we've lost the summer league, we need seven players at the start of the match" he explained

"I thought Sirius was a beater" Lily stated

"Yeah, but we don't have spare beaters, and Walton is a fair enough beater, so if you can play seeker, that'd be great" He said. Lily thought about it, James seemed to get more nervous with every second that passed.

"Alright, I'll do it" Lily said, James gave a cry of victory and hugged her, pulling her feet off the ground.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the team"

After many hugs, pats on the back and cheers, the other team arrived. They were all very different. There were two big bulky men with beater bats in their hand, but they weren't fat, that was for sure. They looked like they were made from pure muscle; almost identical in looks too, they must be twins. There was a small, slender boyish guy who had what looked like the fastest broom on the team, a shooting star, he seemed like the seeker sort, Lily cringed at this, there was no way she could beat him with speed whilst he was riding that.  
There was a bulky, muscular (but nowhere near the two she had first noticed) guy, he was well padded and had an extremely crooked jaw, like it had been broken a long time ago and not set right.  
There were three tallish men, they were thin, but not overly so, their hair had been cut so short they were almost bald and they were talking very seriously amongst themselves, whilst nervously looking around every so often, as if making sure no-one was eavesdropping,_ must be talking tactics _Lily thought, these were obviously the chasers.

The guy with the pads stepped forward and held out his hand for Walton to shake. Walton did and then, when he pulled back he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden disc with two carvings on each side

"Centaur or goblin?" He asked as he flipped the coin into the air and caught it

"Goblin" The other team captain said. Walton opened his hand and Lily could just see a horse like figure on the front.

"We'll play away from the sun first" Walton said. The teams mounted their brooms and flew into their positions. Just before she could take off, James put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, I want you to take my broom, you've got no chance against their seeker on a star bolt" James said, Lily was about to argue, but James' face told her that he wouldn't back down

"Alright, I'll use it, but then you'll be really slow" Lily said

"I'll still be faster than their chasers, they've all got cleansweeps, they went out of style two decades ago!" He laughed and they swapped brooms. Taking off, Lily felt a rush of air. She then flew into position and put on a concentrated face, so the other team wouldn't know how nervous she was. A short, chubby man walked out onto the field

"Now, I want a nice clean game" He shouted up into the air, mostly directed at the opposite team. He set down a box that Lily hadn't realised he had been carrying. As soon as he opened it, two bludgers flew into the air, flying off to distant ends of the pitch. The little man opened a small door and took out the golden object that was the snitch. He released it and Lily looked up to the other Seeker for the first time. He was smiling slyly at her, like he knew something she didn't, like he knew _her_. She shook her head to clear the thought and looked back down. The referee had the quaffle in his hands now, as soon as the leather ball left his hands the game would begin. Most chasers waited for it to start coming back down before they went for it, but if there was one thing James was good at, it was being different.

The ref got ready to throw the quaffle, brought his hands down and then, as if in slow motion, Lily saw his arms move upwards and his fingers flick the ball. Before it was even an inch away from the man's fingers, James swooped down and grabbed it. The ref stumbled back in surprise and the three chasers were still with shock. Lily though, had moved at the same time as James, almost as if they were in sync with each other, she had soared upwards, Leaving the other seeker behind.

"Ten points to the red team!" James had scored before the keeper had even had time to get to the posts. Lily smiled, some things never change, and James was just too quick for anyone. The game slowed down as the Keeper of the other team got the quaffle, he threw it to a chaser with black hair and he seemed to make his way incredibly slowly towards burke at the posts he was guarding. Ernie charged the chaser but he threw the quaffle to someone underneath him just as Ernie was about to snatch it from his hands. Seamus charged this guy, he slowed down in hesitation for a second, that was just enough for James to creep up behind him and snatch the quaffle his arms. He spun around and charged to the other end of the pitch. A bludger came zooming towards him but he dropped the quaffle and Seamus caught it, James did a barrel roll on his broom in the air and the bludger hit empty space, it zoomed off to find another target. James put on a burst of speed and was now flying over Seamus. Two chasers went over and marked him, knowing Seamus would have to pass to him so the quaffle could reach the goal. Seamus looked as if he would pass the quaffle up for a minute, then he passed the ball behind the goalposts, the keeper thought he had made a rubbish attempt to score and the chasers left James to find space when the keeper retrieved the quaffle. What they did not expect was to see Ernie fly up from behind the posts with the quaffle in his hand, the keeper went behind the posts to tackle him; he did, but not before Ernie had passed the quaffle to James. He realised his mistake and was about to fly to the goals when a bludger, hit by Walton smashed into his face. He fell backwards off his broom and hit the floor with a thud. James threw the quaffle into the hoop and made the score 20 – 0.

Lily was about to clap when she heard a whistling noise behind her, on instinct, she rolled her legs off the side of her broom so they were dangling in mid air and she was holding onto the broom with both hands. The bludger sailed over the top of the broom. Lily was about to swing her legs back over when she saw the other Seeker fly towards her. He didn't slow down to help; he charged right into the side of the broom and sent it spinning. Lily lost her grip with her right hand and was dangling by one hand at a dangerously high level. She screamed, and the Seeker made his way back to her, she looked to her left and saw Walton staring in horror at the scene. James was suddenly at his side. He ragged the bat out of the captains hand and hit an oncoming Bludger at the Seeker, it didn't hit the mark, but he still had to duck, this gave Lily time react. She grabbed hold of the broom with both hands and swung her legs over the top. She looked down at the drop she could have fallen and suddenly saw a glint of gold, she froze, looked at the other seeker, who was arguing with James, who had the quaffle in his arms safely. She could see that the Referee had mounted his broom and was flying towards them. The seeker hadn't seen the glint of gold. Lily dove. She could feel the wind rushing through her hair. She was doing a vertical drop, there was no angle, and she was going straight down. She stretched out her arm; her hand was nearly enclosed on the snitch. A shooting pain ran up her arm. She pulled back and let out a yell. A bludger had smashed into it. She could tell it had been broken in at least three different places. Something rushed past her and she realised it was the other seeker. Lily decided to ignore the pain and flew after him. She was gaining on him; James' shooting star was a newer version than the Seekers! He had his hand outstretched reaching for the golden prize. Distantly she heard the voiceover shout...

"Another ten points to the red team! That makes the score 60 – 30 to the reds!" no-one had noticed the desperate chase between both seekers, suddenly...

"BOTH SEEKERS ARE AFTER THE SNITCH! Evans is slowly gaining, but Fitch is still in the lead. Fitch nearly has his hand around it, WHAT IS THIS?"

Lily had panicked when she heard the other seeker, _Fitch_, nearly had it, she was nearly next to him and she did the one thing, the most stupidest thing she could think of, she threw herself forward, off the front of the broom. Her hand knocked his out of the way and grasped the tiny gold ball, for a moment she was flying on her own, with nothing supporting her, then, she hit the ground.

* * *

Luckily both seekers had only been about a foot away from the ground. Lily rolled and tumbled along the grass, eventually landing on her back, knocking all the wind out of her lungs, all the while still grasping the tiny object in her hands. She slowly lifted her arm up, so everyone could see the tiny gold object.

"LILY EVANS HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE RED TEAM WINS 210 – 30! THEY MAKE THEIR WAY INTO THE MINOR LEAGUE SEMI-FINALS! Bad luck to the yellow team, even with their professional Seeker Ricky Fitch, they couldn't make it."

There was loud cheering from an extremely large crowd that had gathered to watch the match. A mediwitch had run across the grass and was now knelt beside Lily, checking her for any concussion,

"Does it hurt anywhere dear?" she asked kindly

"I got the wind knocked out of me when I landed and when the Bludger smashed into my arm, I think I broke something" Lily explained through clenched teeth. The mediwitch prodded the sore arm and Lily hissed in pain, suddenly there was a yell from above,

"You cheated!" The captain of the yellow team was flying towards Walton.

"We didn't cheat, there are no set places in a team, people can move around, just because I'm usually a seeker, it doesn't mean I can't be a beater" Walton explained cautiously.

The other Captain gave an enraged yell; he grabbed the beaters bat off his teammate and hit an oncoming bludger at Walton. It hit its target and Walton fell backwards off his broom, he fell for about forty feet until he hit the ground. The yellow captain flew down after him, before he could inflict any more damage, the two twin beaters grabbed his arms and held him back. The mediwitch left Lily's side and ran to the fallen captain. Two more people rushed out onto the grass with a crate of potions. They started talking with big complicated words that Lily couldn't understand, so she tuned out. She saw someone approach and looked up to see dark messy hair and hazel eyes behind wire framed glasses

"That was amazing!" James said, "but you took quite a fall, are you alright?" his face suddenly turned concerned .

"I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all" Lily replied, giving a smile that must have looked more like a grimace, because the next thing James said was

"Are you sure you're alright?" Just then, the mediwitch returned.

"Right miss Evans, your diagnosis is two fractures and one clean break to your left arm. I think it started out as a fracture, but due to the fall it got worse and the bone broke completely. Now, fractures take about an hour to heal, but a clean break, that's going to take the rest of the day and some of the night to heal completely." She pulled what looked like a muggle splint out of her bag. "After you drink the potion you're going to need to wear this, it's called a sp-"

"I know what it's called, I'm muggleborn" Lily interrupted her

"Right, well you're going to need to wear it for the bones to set properly" She explained. Lily just nodded her head. "Drink this" The mediwitch handed her a potion of disgusting green liquid. Lily downed it in one gulp and nearly threw up "That's revolting!" she said, whilst nearly gagging.

"Well you don't expect something that's going to fix your bones to taste like strawberries, do you?" The woman tutted as she fixed the splint onto Lily's arm "I've got to go and tend to your friend over there, but between you and me, I don't think he's going to be playing for the rest of the season" and then she hurried over to Walton.

Lily looked up at James, he was scowling at her

"What?" she asked him innocently

"You lied to me, you said you were fine"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to worry about me, I'll be fine by the morning" Lily sighed

"Ugh, you know what?" he asked

"What?"

"I can never stay angry at you" and with that he swept her off her feet and started carrying her towards the other end of the pitch. She gave a yell and then laughed,

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To the after party!" James cried

"but what about Walton?" He'll be fine, he's told me he's had plenty of accidents like this before" James explained. He then put her down and ran back to the pitch, picked up their brooms and ran back.

"Don't want to forget these" he said

"So where's this after party then?" Lily asked

"Well, everyone takes turns hosting them, so I volunteered to host it, I hope you don't mind?" he asked.

"No its fine, we'll need to stop off at the shop first" Lily said

"Why?" It was James' turn to ask questions

"Well, one, we have no alcohol or drinks at all, and two, for a party, there's only one thing to have" Lily explained "filibuster fireworks!"

* * *

_A/N- I loved writing this chapter! It's one of my favourites! I didn't realise I'd written so much until I looked at the word count and it said 1,400, I was like, "What?" So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did!_

_P.S Review!_


	10. parties and eyebrows

_/A/N – Hello! I'm soooo soooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! I was stuck in between ideas of what to do in this chapter, but I know what I'm doing now! I'm sorry about putting the ninth chapter up again, I was in Spain and it was meant to be an author's note stating that, but it failed. This is chapter ten I hope you like it! I cant wait for you guys to read it and maybe even get a few more reviews!_

* * *

Sirius and Hestia had a great date at the beach which included swimming, sunbathing and, in Hestia's case, ogling at Sirius' six-pack. It had been brilliant.

It was dark by the time they were walking back to the camp, the chatted, laughed and flirted until Sirius stopped

"do you hear that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, almost like a dog would do when trying to hear clearer

"no, what?" Hestia replied smiling at how cute Sirius looked

"music" he grabbed her hand and they walked at a faster pace towards the camp. By the time they got there, Hestia could definitely hear the music Sirius had been referring to

"they decided to throw a party, without me!" Sirius gasped, like it was the most insane thing in the world. He picked up the pace until they were nearly running into the party, Hestia making light protests of "Sirius!" Once they entered the crowd of dancing people Sirius looked around for one of the marauders, Lily or Marlene. He spotted Remus coming out of the tent with some bottles of firewhiskey. He made his way towards him, pulling Hestia along with him.

"Remus!" He had to yell over the loud music. The werewolf nearly dropped the bottles he was carrying in shock.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Hestia" he stuttered nervously.

"you're having a party!" Sirius yelled, ignoring the last question completely, Remus nervously nodded his head "Without me?" The shy boy nodded again. A smirk grew on Sirius' face "well, I'm here now" he reasoned and the laughed a Remus seemed to visibly relax. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol from his friends hands and heard Hestia say

"I'm going to go find Lily" and he watched as she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Lily and James had danced for a while, but they soon got bored and went to sit down on one of the benches that had been conjured.

"well, I must say this has been one of the best parties I have ever been to, and that's saying something, and we're only just getting started!" James said to Lily, they didn't have to yell here, It was if someone had put a bubble around the tables with the _Muffliato _charm. Which someone probably had. Lily laughed, that infectious laugh that you couldn't help joining in with.

"that's good, we wouldn't want it to get boring now, would we" they laughed again and then fell into a comfortable silence, watching the band that was playing on the stage, they were a group called 'the weird sisters', they weren't anything big yet, but one of petunia's friend's older sister, Sybill Trelawney, Lily thought her name was, said they were going to be massive in the coming years. Mind you she says loads of stuff, like, the Weasley's were going to have seven kids, as if. Oh yes, and once, she said that Lily and James were going to get married and have a baby! That was very laughable.

"you know, I think I saw a few people leaving before, why don't we capture the people's attention abit more, maybe with a bit of a bang" James offered, gesturing towards the boys tent where there were about 10 crates full of fireworks. When they had lugged all ten crates up onto the stage, and told the band to ignore them and keep playing, Lily and James set up the explosives. By the time the band played their last song, _can you dance like a hippogriff_ the fireworks had all been set up. When the stage was cleared, James stepped up and to his place on centre stage.

"hello!" he yelled, but no-one seemed to hear him, they all just chatted away to their friends, with the music in the background. He pointed his wand at the music player and said_ silencio_. The music stopped playing suddenly and everyone started looking around for the reason. James pointed his wand to his throat and cast _Sonorus. _

"Hello!" he yelled, finally getting everyone's attention. Every head turned to face him, and instead of crumbling under their stares, he seemed to grow even more cocky "thankyou all, for being here, and me and my good friend Lily over here" he paused, gesturing towards her, and she blushed "have set up a little surprise for you all, so we're going to clear the stage, and then you can all watch the show" He grinned and cast the counter charm to the _Sonorus _charm and moved towards the steps of the makeshift stage.

"LILY EVANS!" yelled a voice from the crowd as Lily reached the bottom step. She turned and saw, emerging from the crowd, the most gruesome thing anyone could ever see, wand aloft, pointing straight at the red head, the crowd silenced with shock, it was...

Petunia.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW DARE YOU THROW A BIG PARTY! JUST YOU WAIT 'TILL MUM AND DAD FIND OUT ABOUT THIS! THEY'RE GOING TO BE SO MAD!" She screeched. "AND YOU LOT!" she yelled turning towards the crowd. She marched onto the stage to address them, "YOU CAN ALL CLEAR OFF! WHEN YOU LOT GET THROWN INTO AZKABAN FOR BEING DRUNKEN IDIOTS, YOU CAN ALL LOOK BACK AND SAY, I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO PETUNIA EVANS, SHE WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG, I SOULDN'T HAVE BEEN GOING TO PARTIES AND GETTING DRUNK," Petunia still didn't seem to realize that no one was actually listening to her, and quite a few people were laughing at her now "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF" she said, turning back to her sister

"Just this" Lily said and pointed her wand at the large fuse that connected all the fireworks together "_Incendio"_ Petunia seemed confused for a minute, but then realization dawned upon her face and she slowly turned around and saw the fireworks, she went to grab her wand but couldn't reach it in time the fireworks lit and with over a hundred huge explosion, the sky was lit with the colours' of the rainbow, and many more. Once the show was over, twenty five minutes later, the crowd burst into applause, but that soon turned to laughter as petunia turned around, so everyone could see the front side of her. She was covered in soot, apart from her head, which she had managed to cover with her hands. Her eyebrows were completely gone, as well as the front of her hair. The back bit was sticking up too, so she looked a little like a mad scientist.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed and reached up to feel her face, when she felt above her eyes, she yelled "MY EYEBROWS!" before lunging at Lily. The marauders were quick though and ran onstage and restrained her. Sirius, being the idiot he was, decided to greet her

"hey doll" he said, She gave out another scream as they apparated away with her, probably to her tent.


	11. Hangovers and dissapearing clothes

_**Heyy, everyone, I am totally and completely grovelling at your feet for forgiveness this time, its been like, years since my last update, and I'm super sorry about that, the story just seemed to completely slip my mind! It was only when my friend mentioned that I needed to update, or more like yelled at me "YOU NEED TO UPDATE YOUR STORY!" (thanks Em) So here it is...**_

_**By the way, there seems to be a slight confusion, so I'm going to get my point across, LILY AND JAMES AREN'T TOGETHER AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME, that huddle under the blanket was just friendly guesture as Lily was practically shivering, I might go back and rewrite that chapter, and they're just friends from then on. Okay I'm gonna shut up now so you can read the chapter**_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing, whatever, Im not going to cry this time (muffled sob)**_

_**

* * *

**_

The party carried on in full swing, until about eight O'clock in the morning, by which time most people where too drunk to even slur their words, they all ended up making strange and wierd sounds that no one for the life of them could understand. James and Sirius were on the 133rd verse of '_there was a young wizard' _or at least, that was what Lily thought it was; it could have turned into _'Barbie girl' _for all she knew (which they had been singing earlier on in the night). When the _guests _(or in other words, people who they'd never met before but just decided to come along) started to leave. The whole place was in a state of disarray, but Lily, who was too drunk to put one foot in front of the other, didn't really care at all. Somehow, she managed to drag herself to a bed (whose, she didn't know) and her last thought before submitting to the deep warmth and blackness was that someone was gonna make a hell of a lot of money selling hangover potions tomorrow.

* * *

_I would love to be a vampire right now _was lilys first coherent thought as sunlight poured through the gap in the curtain of the bed she now lay in. She had a headache, to say it bluntly, and Lily was sure she would rather have 27 monkeys pounding her face that had hammers for fists with deadly jelly fish tentacles on the end that this headache, right now, at this moment in time.

She slid out of the bed and walked with dignity (more like crawled with hangoverness, if that's even a word?) to the bathroom cupboard, only now just realising she had slept in Marlene's bed all night, and since no-one was in Hestia's bed, but she could definitely see the dark brown, almost black hair of that very friend in Lily's own bed, she took it that Marlene and her brown almost blonde hair had not made it past the entrance of the tent that night/morning.

Lily reached her hand and opened the bathroom cabinet door, she grasped a hangover potion and chugged it down, the effects were almost instantaneous, but she still felt tired so she grabbed a pepper-up potion too and chugged that down along with the other. After looking like a steam train for a minute She felt great, so decide to play a trick, well, not much of one, but it was still early on in the morning, the fuzziness that came with just waking up hadn't completely left her mind yet! She ran and leapt onto the poor form of her sleeping friend, immediately Hestia shot up, yelling;

"No! Don't set the chug-chug boats on me pizza-man!" Lily sat there confused for a minute, but then rolled her eyes and yelled

"Rise and shine!"

"Shh Lily, silence is a blessed thing" Hestia whispered from her position underneath the pillow, where she had placed her head to avoid the sunlight. Lily huffed and hopped off the bed. "How are you so perky, you drank more than me, and that's got to be a record" Hestia protested to the bright and shininess of Lily's manner, whilst said girl returned from the bathroom cabinet.

"Because of this" Lily grabbed the pillow from Hestia's face, with protests from the completely hungover girl. Lily waved the two potions she had taken before in her friends face. Hestia grasped them, and chugged them both down in the same manner as Lily. After the red-head had a good laugh at the steam protruding from the brunette's ears, Hestia and Lily became the perkiest people in the campsite, which wasn't that hard to be as the only person in the whole campsite that seemed to not have had a drink at the (totally awesome) party last night/morning was the lovely, gorgeous, kind Petunia Evans (cough, total lie, cough)

"what time is it?" Asked Hestia

"That is a good question" Stated Lily, she leapt over her bed to look at the alarm clock on the deep wooden bedside table, that was in the position of, well, beside her bed, as its states in the name of said object. She looked at the bright neon green numbers and said

"3:45 pm" Hestia grinned

"well, let's wake up the boys"

* * *

Once they were dressed and ready, the two girls walked out of the tent entrance into the bright sunshine of the afternoon. It was a hot day, much hotter than yesterday, maybe 40 degrees Celsius. They looked around at the mess, grinning slightly as memories of how three of the tables were broken in one go, or how the scorch mark had appeared on the grass, or the pole in the middle of the camp with a doll speared on the end that looked surprisingly like someone they knew (cough, Petunia, cough) got there. In the centre, with their backs to the pole, leaning against each other, were two sleeping boys, with bottles of firewhiskey surrounding them, and half empty ones in their hand's. One had extremely messy hair, even messier than usual, crooked glasses and no shirt on. Next to him was pile of ash, and a wooden stick with burn material on the end, he was also wearing a hat, which looked like it had come out of one of the Indiana Jones movies. The second boy had his usually perfect black locks in a state of disarray, he did have his shirt on, but Lily was pretty sure it was different to the one he had been wearing last night, it was brownish and all the buttons were open, It also had a lot of holes that were black and burnt around the edges, he too had on a hat and had a whip by his side. James Potter and Sirius Black.

These two boys were rudely awakened at 4:00 pm by two buckets of Ice cold water being poured all over them. James fell sideways into the now wet ashes and came up with half his face compleatly covered in grime, whilst Sirius jumped up yelling

"no! Don't set the pizza men on me, chug-chug boats!" Hestia looked confused, but Lily just burst out laughing, falling over. Unfortunately, she fell in the exact same place as James, and also get herself covered in grime. This set the boys _and _Hestia off, that is,, until the events of last night caught up with them,

"ow" Sirius said suddenly, rubbing his head

"yeah, ow, mate" James agreed with his friend, he too, was rubbing his head, Hestia butted in then,

"Don't you just love us for bringing these out then," she said, pulling out two Hangover potions and two pepper-up potions out of her pockets

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" James and Sirius said

"I loved you anyway" Sirius announced, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, she blushed.

"yeah, and I loved Lily anyway" James announced, to which Lily blushed, _no, no, no! Why do I have to blush at every compliment that stupid, yet gorgeous boy gives me! _

Hestia grinned at Lily's blush, no one was bothered by James' announcement, he'd made it clear that he loved Lily since third year.

"By the way, why are you two wearing those hats, and James, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" questioned Lily,

"From what I can remember from last night/morning after all 197 verses of _'there was a young wizard' _me and Jamie here, stumbled upon the subject of the muggle flim we went to see at the groovies, called Sindiana Jones"

"Do you mean you went to see a _film _at the _movies _called _Indiana Jones_" corrected Lily,

"yeah that, whatever, don't interrupt, so me and Jamie-poo decided to act out some of the parts." Sirius continued.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why James doesn't have a shirt on" Said Hestia

"well," said James, who had spoken up for the first time during this explanation, "From what _I _can remember of last night/morning, we were acting out the tunnel scene, but we didn't have anything to light on fire on the top of a stick for a torch, so I used my Shirt as something to light instead" He nodded as if that was a brilliant explanation,

"but we, erm, had a little trouble and my shirt was set on fire, so I took it of and we threw water at the torch and the shirt," Sirius butted in with the explanation of the scorch marks on his shirt.

"and you put it back on" questioned Lily with a raised eyebrow,

"Well, yeah. I think it makes me look even more ruggedly handsome than I usually am." Lily just shook her head and went back into her tent, emerging moments later with a towel. She set off towards the entrance to the camp

"Hey, where are you going?" James Potter yelled

"to take a shower!" she said.

"wait, I need one too," he said, jogging up to her, she sighed

"where's your towel?" she asked

"I'll conjure one" Stated James, as if it was obvious (which it was). When they got there James went into the men and Lilys to the women (**Obviously, but for all those people who didn't read the authors not, I know there are some! Lily and James are not together yet!**). She washed the ash from her face, and then her hair. When she walked out, James was still in the shower, so she decided to play a little trick

"accio James Potter's wand" it flew into her hands, then she said, "accio James Potter's clothes" a pile of clothes landed by her feet. After a few minutes of waiting, she heard a yell of

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" a slight scuffling and then "WHERE IS MY WAND!" the angry head of James Potter came around the corner of the door to the men's showers, which was quite hard to take seriously, as his glasses were completely fogged up apart from where he'd hurriedly wiped some of the steam off, he looked around and his Hazel eyes spotted the red head of his dreams laughing with his clothes piled up on the floor next to her.

"Lily! Come on, give me my clothes" Lily conjured something and then levitated them over to him. He grabbed it, took one look at it and yelled "no! Hell, no! I'm not wearing this"

"well, you can always come out na-" Lily was interrupted mid-sentence

"alright! Alright!" his head disappeared and he came out a little bit later wearing a pair of underwear with professor McGonagall's head on and hearts surrounding it, with the writing Minerva Potter. He walked out into the open, with people covering their sniggers by their hands or some just laughing outright at him, this majority included Lily, she quickly got out her magical camera to take the image of James before she fell down from laughter. He scowled and grabbed his pants and put them on over the embarrassing article of clothing.

"Come on I want to get back" and he marched back to the camp without his shirt or wand, both of which Lily held in her hand. She gathered her things and ran after him, laughing all the way.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and once again, i'm so sorry for forgetting about my story!**


End file.
